Commitment Chapter 1 Spin the Bottle
by mostlymaia
Summary: Alia and her best friend Paige find out Alia's ginormous crush Max is going to be at a party that they're invited to too. They play a game of spin the bottle and it gets pretty intense.


Commitment Chapter 1. Spin the bottle.

THIRD PERSON:

Paige, I just can't do it. I'm not going. Alia you have to! Max is going to be there! Alia's face was in shock. Did her best friend really just say her ginormous crush was going to be at the party? Where's my bracelet? Yelled out Alia from across the room. Alia you don't need your bracelet for a party! Shouted Paige with much rush and power in her voice. Alia whispered to herself softly. It's my good luck charm, with a little crack in her voice. Paige rushed downstairs to grab her jacket. Alia nearly turned the house upside-down to find her missing bracelet. She finally found it, under her little brothers bed... She questioned it but then immediately grabbed her bracelet that was all around cluttered with toys. Come on! Paige yelled quite loudly. Alia rushes to put on her bracelet and ran downstairs in a hurry. Grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. In the middle of her spontaneous run, she suddenly stopped in confusion. Who's gonna drive us? Alia asked and looked back at Paige that was sprinting right behind her. I will. Paige pulled her car keys out of her black leather jacket and shook it at Alia's face. It's on the driveway, said Paige. Alia opened her garage and ran to the driveway to quickly notice a Black Toyota with soft grey interior. Paige unlocked her new car, then rushed to the driver's seat to see Alia going into the passengers seat right next to her. She jumped in, started the car, and drove to the party as fast as she could imagine. They got to the party in an instant. As soon as the car doors opened, Alia was feelings butterflies in her stomach. Now that they're 18, they're adults and could do whatever you can imagine. Paige locked the car in the driveway and walked over to the front doors. She watched as she was walking, the doors, that led to a home, Alex's home. Alia stopped. You didn't tell me this was Alex's party! He's a total dick! Paige looked back at Alia. Chill out girl! We were invited! As she was saying that she looked back at the doors and knocked on them. Alia tried to keep her cool as the doors open to her friends saying "Welcome!" to Paige and Alia. Paige walked in. Alia was walking slowly noticing that Max was sitting at a table with a empty seat next to him. Alia then walked into the house with shock as so many people were crowded in the home, drinking, stripping, kissing, and then Max was just sitting there. 2 boys on his left and an empty seat on the right of him. He's most popular kid in school. Thought Alia. How could they're be an empty seat right next to him? Alia took advantage of that thought and walked up to the seat and sat right next to him. Saying "Hey" in a soft and sweet voice. Max heard her and immediately said "How are you Alia?" and put his hand out for her to shake. Alia responded with "Great" while she was shaking Max's hand. Then, the lights turned low and Alex was in the middle of his home and quickly got everyone's attention. "Welcome to the party" said Alex very loudly so everyone can hear him. "Now that you all have come we have have a little game to play!" Paige, on the other side on the house shouted "LETS DO THIS!" along with some other voices cheering. Alex yelled, "Everyone get in the middle and form a circle!" "What is this kindergarten?" said Max to Alia softly. Alia laughed and Max went into the circle walking with Alia. They all sat down to form a huge circle. Alex grabbed something green out of the fridge and ran to the circle. He placed a green bottle in the middle of the circle. Since some other boys were crowding around Max, Alia sat right across from him. Everyone immediately knew what was going on right when Alex placed the bottle in the middle of the circle."You all probably know what this game is so let's just get started." "And! Whoever doesn't agree to the bottles choices, they have to strip a clothing piece from their body. The room filled with oooh's and ahhh's as Alex announced the rules. Alex started with Max, of course. Alex said "Max, why don't you spin the bottle and see who it lands on. And remember, in the closet you go with your mystery girl for 7 minutes. Max spun the wheel and it landed on...Sarah! The meanest girl in school. Everybody ooohed until Max gave his final answer. "No. Way!" Sarah rolled her eyes. Alex then said "You know what that means!" Max rolled his eyes and took off his shirt. FIRST PERSON:

My eyes immediately went to his abs. Oh how gorgeous he is, I thought. I thought of just him and I. He was in my house. He Yelled out "Alia!" When I was in my bedroom. He came up to my bedroom when I was just looking at my bracelet. In shock, I said "Hi Max!" He came closer to me. He touched my hand. I was shocked but I couldn't handle the amount of how sexy he was . I sat up. And there he was sitting on my bed with me. We started talking. And then, he leaned closer to me. I was confused but went with it. He slowly came closer to my lips. I didn't know what to do. But I loved him. I couldn't handle the thoughts that came into my head after that. He came closer and closer to me. Until, we touched lips. Oh how sexy it was to finally kiss him. I couldn't handle it, so i grabbed his face and pulled it closer to me. He had already sat down on legs. I couldn't help but keep going. I still had my hands on his face and kept kissing him. I lay down and he slowly comes onto me laying down on my body. I take a risk and kiss with my tongue. He pulls his face away from mine, stops for 5 seconds, and grabs my small stomach. He slides his hands up to my bra and then, takes of my pink crop top and throws it on the floor. He unclips my bra. He comes back to my lips. I continue my with my tongue and he does the same thing. I stop. I lift his shirt and feel his abs against my hand. I slide off his shirt, teasing him slowly. He kisses me again. While making out, he unbuttons my jean shorts and takes it off to see my white underwear with blue lining. I look at him and bite my lip. He grabs my underwear and suddenly I'm completely naked, feeling comfortable when with him. I take off his basketball shorts and black calvin klein boxers. We resume the kissing with him on top of me. He licks my lips and goes down to my neck, my chest, and finally, my pelvis. He stops there and look at it. I look back at him. He spreads my legs and gets of the bed. With him completely naked with me, he starts making love to me. And i enjoy all of it. I start moaning and he comes to me on the bed and starts touch my breasts. I quickly get on top of him and he smiles, bites his lip, and touches my breasts again. I slide down to his genitals and start to touch it. I ask, "What's for dinner?" he replies with a smile and a lip bite and i start sucking. I come back to his lips and start making out with him again. At this moment he keeps yelling my name. I open my eyes and I realize IM STILL AT ALEX'S PARTY! A couple of rounds came by and in turns out i was just day-dreaming. Fuck my life.. I think to myself. Alex picks me to spin the bottle. I spin it and it lands on...MAX! I hesitate to say yes and Max enlarged his eyes at me. I finally say yes and Paige looks at me and says, "Alia...you made a mistake." "Why" I ask. I look at Paige and she starts leaning over to Max...


End file.
